


Christmas at the Bunker

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Christmas, M/M, big surprise for cas, dean loves his family, lots of teeth rotting fluff, sam is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bound and determined to make their first Christmas at the bunker together a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one around Christmas time. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean looked out the window and watched the snow fall quietly outside. It was finally Christmas Eve and he felt happy. 

As he leaned against the wall of the library he watched his brother and his Angel, both sitting by the fire as they read. Sam was back in his “I don’t like Christmas” mode but that wasn’t going to stop Dean. 

Once the others went to bed he started working. He’d found a ton of Christmas decorations in a storage room and he was determined to get them set up. 

The tree he’d picked out earlier was up, decorated with lights and tinsel and decorations of all kinds. He’d hung wreaths on the doors, mistletoe, twinkling lights….if it could be decorated Dean did it. Once he was satisfied with his work he’d done he set to work on the presents. 

Sneaking into the garage he brought out multiple bags. He didn’t really mean to get this much stuff, it just kind of happened. Either way, he knew they would like them. 

For Sam he got a whole new wardrobe, a new laptop, laptop covers, and a new bag to carry it in. 

For Cas he went a little bit further. Since the Angel had decided he wanted to be a hunter Dean thought he might need a few things. He got him a brand new badge, multiple ID’s, a set of new suits, some hairstyling products (to help tame his wild hair), and his very own journal. 

He had one more present for him as well. One that didn’t need to be wrapped. And he really hoped that Cas liked it. 

After hours of wrapping he was finally finished, a huge smile on his face. He felt really happy this year. They had a home at the bunker, a place to call their own. They were all together and he and Cas were sharing their first Christmas together as a couple. Things couldn’t be going any better. 

Exhausted but pleased he finally went to bed, crawling in behind Cas and snuggling against him. 

He woke up to kisses, soft and gentle as he kissed back. When they separated Cas looked at him with bright eyes, “Good morning Dean.” 

Dean smiled and rubbed his face against Cas’. “Morning.” They went out together, holding hands as they went to the kitchen to get their coffee. 

When Cas saw the tree and all the decorations he stopped, mouth open in surprise and awe. To Dean he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning as he walked around the tree, reading the names on all the presents. Sam joined them a few minutes later and stood next to Dean. He was stunned and Dean could see the lights reflecting in his eyes. 

“Dean what…? Did you do this?” 

Dean looked at the floor shyly. “Look, I know you’re not a fan of Christmas but, oof- -” Sam pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapping around him tight. “Thank you Dean.” 

When Sam let go he smiled but his eyes were sad. “This is great but…I didn’t get you anything.” Cas heard him and walked over, also realizing that he had nothing for his hunter. 

Dean smiled, pulling both men into his arms. “This is my present. For once we’re all together and we’re happy. I couldn’t ask for anything better than this.” When Cas kissed him Sam groaned, hiding his face but unable to hide his sappy smile. 

While Dean drank his coffee he watched the others open their presents, laughing at their reactions. Sam loved his laptop and he spent an hour trying to figure out which cover to use. Cas was happy as well, his smile growing wider with every present that he opened. When he got to the journal he stopped, eyes wide as he stared at it. “Dean…this…it’s beautiful…” The book was made of black leather, soft to the touch as his fingers roamed the cover. 

“What’s this?” Cas asked as he walked to Dean. 

The hunter looked at what he was pointing at and he smiled. “Those are your initials. See…it says C.W.” 

Cas’ eyes widened as he reread them. “Castiel…Winchester?” 

Dean pulled out a small box and dropped to one knee as Sam watched on in shock. “Castiel, my Angel. You mean so much to me and you’ve done so much for me. But I’m hoping you’ll do one more thing. Will you marry me?” 

Cas stood silently with a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and teary. “Yes… Yes! I will…I’ll marry you!” 

Dean stood and pulled him in for a kiss, slipping the ring onto his finger. “I love you Cas, I hope you know that.” 

Cas nodded as he cried, looking at his ring. “I do and I love you so much.” 

They spent the day celebrating and hanging out as their first Christmas passed. Dean felt so happy he thought he cold fly. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
